


Candy Apples

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic candy apples at Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2011

“Ooh! Candy Apples!”  
   
“Those are for customers, Xander. Please don’t eat them all.”  
   
“Look guys. Giles got us candy apples” Xander announced to the gang. He handed one to Willow, and another to Buffy, enjoying the Halloween spirit. The bell over the door jingled again, signalling the arrival of Dawn, Tara and Spike. “Heads up!” he called, chucking a caramel covered apple at each of them. Spike caught his own, and Dawn’s before the stick took out her eye.  
   
“What’s the occasion, Whelp?”  
   
“It’s Halloween, fangless. The day when all the children in the land get free candy.” He grinned, and began unwrapping the clear cellophane wrap from his own sticky apple.  
   
“You mean the day when _you_ get free candy and we all watch you get so hyper you can’t sleep for a week,” Willow grinned back.  
   
“Hey, that was one time. And it did give me an edge with slaying, right?” No one answered him, making a show of eating their treats. Xander followed suite. No sooner had they finished the last bite, the lights in the magic box flickered, and they were plunged into darkness.  
   
When the lights came back on,Giles sighed his heavy ‘I am a watcher with too much stress’ sigh. Stood in front of him were some worried looking children. One was clearly Willow; her hair was longer and her clothes were more how he remembered them to be when they had all first met, but it was definitely her.  Xander was there too, his hair too long, flopping in his eyes. There were two blonde girls, one with pig-tails and designer jeans- yes, hanging around teenagers and his slayer meant he could pick out a designer label or risk being hit with super-strength fists- that must be Buffy, and the other must be Tara, dressed in an over-sized jumper and ankle-length skirt. Dawn stood next to them, looking no different to how she had when she had stepped in the store. There was a small boy too, with curly blonde hair and wire rimmed glasses that Giles didn’t recognise. None of them looked a day over fourteen.  
   
“Is everyone okay? Good lord! Look at you all! I should have known not to let you eat those candy apples…” Everyone looked at each other. Buffy was the next to speak.  
   
“Where’s mom? Who are you? Dawn? What’s going on?” The taller brunette girl, Dawn, Xander assumed, was laughing hard, pointing at the blonde girl.  
   
“Buffy…. You’re a kid again…” She managed between giggles. “What do you mean, who are they? It’s Xander and Willow and Giles. Y’know, your friends?” Buffy’s lower lip trembled. “Oh. You don’t know them. You’ve been magicked to the same age as me and you haven’t met them yet.” She shot a worried look at Giles. “This is bad, right?” Giles’ equally worried look did nothing to placate her.  
   
The group paid little attention to the small blonde boy stood behind them all, until Dawn caught sight of him. “SPIKE?! Oh my God!” The boy looked absolutely petrified. Tara stepped closer to him, looking equally scared. Giles decided it would be best to get them all sat down and told about their situation. Ushering the solemn group over to the table, he sat down.  
   
“Now, my name is Rupert Giles. I am the owner of this shop,” he explained, waving his arm behind him, indicating the til and various shelves. “I would like you all to say your name, and how old you are, so we can get an idea of who everyone is.” He had a feeling it would be a long night.  
   
Dawn began. “My name is Dawn, I’m fourteen years old, and I’m Buffy’s sister.” She looked at Giles, silently asking if that would be enough information. At his nod, she looked to the girl next to her.  
   
“MynameisTaraI’mforteeen” was the mumbled reply. Giles gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it shyly. Willow was up next.  
   
“My name is Willow Rosenberg. I’m fourteen, too, and I go to Sunnydale High. My favourite subject is chemistry, and… I’m… babbling…” She hung her head. Xander gave her a grin.  
   
“That’s my Willow,” he told the gang cheerfully. “My name is Alexander Harris, but you can call me Xander. I go to school with Willow and I’m fourteen.” Giles was beginning to see a pattern. After Buffy’s introduction, complete with hair-flicking and a pop of her strawberry flavour bubblegum, it was Spike’s turn.  
   
“My name is William Pratt. If it is, as you say, All Hallows Eve, I will be fifteen in a week’s time.” _Oh, that voice_ , Xander thought. He had thought the boy was cute, but the accent… He shifted further under the table to hide the erection that had sprung up around the time William had opened his mouth. “Mister Giles? Where am I? You speak with an English accent, but Mr Harris and Miss Rosenberg do not.”  
   
Xander jumped at the chance to talk to the boy that was going to be the subject of tonight’s in-shower masturbation session for him. He had realised he wasn’t quite straight when he had hit puberty, although he hadn’t acted on it, and had only told Willow. “We’re in Sunnydale, California. Where are you from?”  
   
“California? In America?” William gave him a sceptical look. “I’m from London, England. I study at Harrow. Are you sure this is California? I was led to believe it was full of cowboys and Indians and buffalo… Maybe the newspapers exaggerated…”  
   
“William,” Giles began, “what year is it?” There was that horrible sinking feeling again. If his suspicions were correct, they could very well have a real life Victorian on their hands, way out of his time line and most probably, way out of his depth.  
   
“It is the year of our Lord eighteen seventy one.” William stated with absolute certainty.  
   
Certainty until Buffy opened her mouth to announce “No, it’s nineteen ninety six,” sparking an argument between the two of them. Eventually, Dawn got their attention.  
   
“Guys! It’s not nineteen ninety six, or eighteen… whatever it was you said.” It’s two thousand and one. This might sound strange, but the candy apples you ate were cursed” Giles mumbled something about it being a curse on him, rather than the re-childrenised Scooby gang “and now you’re all fourteen and all in _this_ year, ok?” The glare she gave them told them all they had better be ok with it, or else. Giles thought she had probably had lessons from Spike on that one.  
   
After a few seconds, Xander raised his hand. “Can we go trick or treating now?”  
   
***  
   
Giles had waved goodbye to a couple of his bed sheets, which were now draped over teenagers to form ghosts. Xander had insisted that his sheet be used as a toga. He had struggled in front of the mirror for a while, trying to get it fastened so it wouldn’t fall down. He had been about to give up when William had appeared behind him, fastening the sheet for him. Xander smiled at him, and William ducked his head shyly, before glancing up from under the mop of curls to smile back at him. Xander was glad the sheet was loose on him- it would be awkward to explain away the tented fabric otherwise.  
   
“So, William… where’s your costume?” He asked, trying to make conversation while doing his best to _not_ look like a loser.  
   
“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be going. Mr Giles has some interesting looking books. I think I will stay here and read.”  
   
“Oh, but you have to come! It’ll be fun… There’s gunna be candy…” _yeah, right, like that’s gunna sway his decision, idiot._ “Please, Will? Can I call you Will? Or do you prefer William? Or Bill? Billy? I’m gunna shut up now.”  
   
“You can call me Will if you like. What should I wear?”  
   
“Anything you like, really. Oh! Does this mean you’ll come with us?” William nodded. “Great! Maybe Giles has something you can wear. He grabbed William’s hand and dragged him off to find an outfit.  
   
***  
   
The costume search had been a bust. But as William had turned up wearing tweed, they decided he would be Oliver Twist. He looked less than happy at the idea, but went along with it anyway. Xander skipped along beside him, sugared up to the max, and practically shaking from it. They were about to hit their fourth house when William piped up.  
   
“Isn’t this begging? Shouldn’t we be arrested for this? That’s what they do to beggars and thieves in London.” The others turned to stare.  
   
Buffy spoke slowly. “It’s Hall- O- ween, duh? You knock, they give you candy, you leave and go to the next house.”  
   
“I understand the construct. I do not understand the purpose. Apart from making Xander shake, what purpose does it serve?” Buffy rolled her eyes and turned back, ringing the doorbell. William didn’t ask anymore questions after that.  
   
They got back to Giles in the Magic shop later than they planned. Xander had insisted on showing William the town, or the nice bits of it anyway. He loved William’s shy smile. He hung back when they reached the shop, just so he could admire the swell of Spike’s arse in his trousers. More than once he had had to remind himself not to lean in and kiss the blonde. He would _definitely_ need a few minutes alone when they got in the shop. He hoped there was a bathroom in there.    
   
There was. Xander sent up a prayer of thanks to any deity listening. Locking the door, his pants were round his ankles in seconds, hand wrapped round his aching dick. All it took was the memory of his name spoken in that soft English voice and three quick strokes and he was cumming. He took a minute to catch his breath before cleaning up the drops of semen that hadn’t hit the water in the toilet, pulled up his pants, and flushed the toilet.  
   
They were waiting for him when he got back. He sat at the table and listened to Giles. “Taking into account numbers and ages, I think we will have to consider sleeping arrangements. I simply cannot allow two teenage boys to sleep in a room full of teenage girls. We will go to my flat, erm, my apartment. Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Tara will sleep in the living room, William and Xander can share my double bed, and I will sleep in the single bed in the spare room.” Xander couldn’t believe his ears. If he understood Giles correctly, he would not only be sharing a room with William, but sharing a bed too!  
   
The walk to Giles’ apartment was filled with girly talk about sleep-over’s and ice cream and candy and nail polish. The journey took longer than Giles had hoped, as Buffy insisted on stopping by every open shop in search of the perfect colour nail-polish and the right amount of Ben & Jerry’s Cherry Garcia. Xander sighed and rolled his eyes at William, grinning at the smile it got. When they were finally there, Giles showed Buffy, Tara, Willow and Dawn to the living room, and Xander and Spike to the bedroom, before fetching some of his oversized t-shirts for them to wear in bed and the air mattresses he kept in the cupboard. He felt dirty, giving teenage girls his clothes to wear while they slept, even if his intentions were innocent.  
   
Xander on the other hand was delighted. He pretended not to watch as William undressed. When William slid Giles’ t-shirt over his head, Xander took the opportunity to look at the boy. He was beautiful. Xander turned away to hide his renewed boner. Before he climbed into bed, he did notice one thing- William had taken his underpants off. Xander whimpered and turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

William woke in the night when a warm body pressed against his own. He remembered the events of the night before and groaned. Xander pressed closer to him, and whispered “Yeah, keep moaning for me, baby”. William was shocked. There was a _male_ body pressed against his own. A male body with a male penis. A very hard male penis that was pressed into the cleft of his arse. William stayed very still, until he was sure Xander was fully asleep again. Then he gently pushed the body away from his own, ignoring his own traitorous erection.  
   
It was wrong of him to lust after this boy. He knew what they did to homosexuals. He had read about it and whispered about it with the boys from school. He had heard a rumour that his own parents had attended the hanging of a homosexual. And he knew his Bible. He knew the book admonished the lying of a man with another man. But it didn’t stop him creeping out of the bed and into the bathroom, desperate to relieve the tension in his groin, unknowingly mimicking Xander’s earlier actions. He took longer, enjoying the feeling of his hand against his straining erection. William didn’t often masturbate, having been caught once by his father and beaten for it.  
   
William thought of Xander’s smile and the warmth that radiated from him. That was enough. Hot semen erupted from the tip of the hard shaft, missing the toilet bowl completely. He had to lean against the locked door while he caught his breathe. After quickly cleaning up his cum, he returned to the bed. He was asleep before Xander’s warm body melded itself to his own again.  
   
***  
   
Xander woke up with his arm slung round William’s waist. The blonde was awake and looking at him. “Erm… sorry.” Xander told him, removing his arm. William didn’t move or say anything, just kept looking at the brunette. Xander took a chance. He leant towards the other boy, pressing his body flush against him, dragging his fingers through the soft blonde curls. Bringing their lips together, he kissed William. It was a soft kiss, a first for both of them. Xander did an inner-Snoopy dance when William didn’t pull away. He could feel William’s arousal through the thin fabric of the t-shirt, and angled his own so they were skin to skin. Both froze at the sensation.  
   
William ignored the guilt he had initially felt and gave in to the amazing feelings sparking down his spine and pooling in has balls. Xander thrust. William bit back a shout of pleasure as the wet tip of Xander’s cock brushed against his own. He gripped Xander’s shoulders and let the bigger boy take control. Xander positioned his own body on top of William’s smaller one, and thrust against him, grinding down, panting, wanting nothing more than to get himself off, and maybe get William to cum too. It was a short ride, made even shorter for Xander when a soft cry and a splatter of warm fluid against his stomach announced William’s orgasm.  
   
Xander flopped down next to William, both of them gasping. Xander enjoyed the after-glow for a moment, before dragging William close to him. When Giles went to check on the boys, he found them snuggled up in bed together, Xander spooned round William, both fast asleep, the room smelling of their spent passion.  
   
***  
   
Xander woke alone. William’s clothes were gone, and the t-shirt he had worn to bed was folded neatly on the side of the bed. Then he smelt something cooking. Jumping out of bed, he took a quick shower and dressed in his clothes from yesterday. The smell of bacon and sausages and toast wafted up towards him, making his stomach growl.  
   
Willow, Tara and Dawn were sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons when Xander joined them. Buffy was doing her makeup in the hallway mirror, and William and Giles were sat at the kitchen counter, sipping tea and discussing something Xander didn’t understand but thought might have been poetry or some other form of literature. He was worried he had scared William away with their brief foray into the exciting world of sex, but the smile he received made all those worries fly out the window.  He smiled back, ignoring Giles’ disapproving look, before grabbing a slice of toast and joining Willow on the couch with the cartoons.  
   
William followed Xander’s path with his eyes, but made no move to follow. He turned his attention back to Giles, closing his eyes against the concerned look.  
   
“William, I understand what it’s like to be a teenager. And I have a feeling I know what happened between you and Xander last night.” William blushed a deep shade of red, and Giles felt guilty for making the boy feel embarrassed. “I’m not upset or angry. I am however worried that when you are back to your normal self that you will remember this and take it out on Xander.” William said nothing, just nibbled on a piece of toast. Giles sighed.  
   
***  
   
Willow could read Xander like a book. It was part of being a best friend. Today, she wasn’t paying much attention to him. She was watching Tara watch TV. If she hadn’t been, she would have seen her friend’s head turn to watch William walk into the room, admiring his firm backside. She would have noticed the smouldering look that passed between them, or felt the sparks of need and want fill the room. She would have paid more attention to Xander leaving the room. If she had, she would have seen him grab William’s arm, pulling him towards the stairs and up to the bed they had shared.  
   
Xander gave William a thorough kissing, leaving them breathless and hard. Something in Xander’s head screamed at him to stop at the same time as something in William’s head told him to push forward, to keep kissing, to take more. Something primal was driving him to _have_ Xander. A combination of this and their raging teenage hormones led to them quickly being undressed and on the bed. Tongue met tongue in a battle for dominance. Neither relented but it didn’t matter. Naked flesh dragged against naked flesh, hands clawed down backs leaving red welts. So close now. The delicious friction the only thing that mattered.  
   
Xander finished first, a shout announcing his completion. William followed seconds later, calling Xander’s name. It was the hottest thing Xander could ever imagine hearing. His penis twitched, trying valiantly to rise again, eventually admitting defeat and slumping down, spent, on Xander’s thigh. When William could focus on more than the glorious sensations in his groin, Xander saw the second he realised what had happened. The naked boy turned to lay on his side, facing away from Xander. Xander closed his eyes.  
   
“Alexander, I am sorry for my actions. I should have had more self control. You must believe that this is the first occasion I have erm, that is to say, I don’t…”  
   
Xander rescued him from the words that didn’t want to be said. “Will, I don’t think you’re some kind of slut or anything like that. I haven’t done this before either. And I’m glad I’m doing it with you. You’re amazing,” he said, kissing between William’s shoulder blades, “and the sound of your voice gets me hard, and you’re sexy as hell. If you want to stop, I understand.”  
   
“NO! No, Xander. I don’t want to stop. It’s just that I, erm, I’ve never been… attracted to another man… before. I have been told what the law does to homosexuals, and I don’t wish for either of us to be hung. And mister Giles said that he will return us to normal, whatever that may be.”  
   
“Did he say how long until then?” William shook his head. “Then we have some time together.” He pulled William round until they were face to face. “And we don’t hang people for being gay in America anymore.”  They kissed again, taking their time, enjoying the feel of each other. They were so lost in each other, neither thinking of anything beyond the sweet kiss and the feel of each other’s bodies. Eventually William fell asleep in Xander’s arms. Xander dragged the covers over the two of them, and sleep claimed him too.  
   
Xander woke just before sunset. He gave William a soft kiss before dressing again and padding down the stairs. The first thing that he noticed was that Dawn and Buffy were in the kitchen, cooking something involving bananas and jalapeno peppers. Xander prayed to the Gods of Home Delivery that a pizza would miraculously appear before the girls could serve their disaster of a meal. Moving quickly, lest he be made their guinea pig, he moved into the living room. When he caught sight of two girls, one of which was his best friend, playing tonsil hockey on the couch, he coughed loudly. When that didn’t break Willow and Tara’s kiss, he went in search of Giles.  
   
Xander found Giles hiding in the spare room. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a month. Books were scattered around him, open on various pages. He was muttering to himself. Xander had to laugh, although he left the room before doing so. A voice from behind him made him jump.  
   
“Alexander. Come back to bed.” William was leant on the door frame, naked, his slim body cast half in shadow. He looked like sex itself. Xander stepped forward, pressing his lips against the blonde’s. William stepped backwards into the room, guiding Xander to follow. William lay down on the bed, letting Xander’s body cover his own. The kiss was better this time. _Practice makes perfect…_  
   
Some time during the kiss, darkness fell. Xander felt the magic surround them, but didn’t want to break the amazing kiss or hand job he was very actively involved in, or the one he was receiving. He was too close to the edge to stop now anyway. The cool mouth against his moaned when Xander slid his hand up to the tip of the shaft to play with the foreskin. He felt the hand around his own prick tighten its grip, pumping him harder. His cry of “Oh god YES!” was met with an answering “Fuck yeah! XANDER! Fuck…”  
   
For a moment, neither Spike nor Xander moved. Then Spike reached over to the nightstand, handing Xander a box of tissues. He cleaned the cum from both of their stomachs, and chucked the sticky tissues in the rough direction of the bin. Spike leaned in to kiss Xander. The brunette drew back before their lips met. Spike’s eyes flashed amber. He got off the bed, rummaging through Giles’ closet, trying to find clothes that would fit. He got lucky, finding the jeans Giles’ had worn years ago, in his heyday. He stalked out the room, and Xander closed his eyes, wishing things were easier.  
   
   
Midnight saw the group back in the Magic Box, minus Spike. Giles insisted on checking more books. Buffy had groaned, asking if there was anything she could slay instead. Willow and Tara were walking hand in hand. Dawn had gone home to finish her homework several hours earlier, and Xander felt terrible. He kept feeling terrible all through Giles' explanation of pixie magic and pixies love of mischief. He felt terrible as he waited for Giles to lock the shop up. He felt terrified as he was grabbed from behind. He was thoroughly snogged in front of his friends by a sexy blonde male vampire he had fallen in love with under a spell. He felt dizzy when the kiss ended, but grinned at Spike like he was the best sight in the world.  
   
He wasn’t. The two candy apples Spike produced took his place in Xander’s heart. Spike didn’t mind- he would get his place back in Xander’s heart by the end of the night.  
   
“Ooh! Candy Apples!”  
   
Giles sighed.


End file.
